


Chained to the Rhythm - A Prelude

by emmadilla



Series: My Fallout 'Verse [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drug Use, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Hancock has some fun with his significant others.





	Chained to the Rhythm - A Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 29 prompt - double penetration

I moaned into Hancock’s mouth, revelling in the sensation of being pulled flush with his body as the jet clouded my mind and made it seem like I was floating. It was an almost perfect sensation, his tongue in my mouth, his hand on my thigh as he held me close. I was already stripped down to my underwear, feeling too warm to wear much else at the moment, and John had discarded all but his pants and his ridiculous hat. As long as he kept kissing me, though, I couldn’t say I cared that much, my fingers smoothing over the rough flesh of his chest as I lost myself in the kiss.

 

The door creaked and I distantly heard a footfall near the mattress John and I occupied, but I had a good idea who it was and so I didn’t even break rhythm. A soft chuckle and then, “Couldn’t wait?”

 

“Hey, gotta get while the gettin’s good, brother,” John growled. “Never too late to join, if you want.”

 

The mattress sank slightly as Hab lowered himself onto it, his answer obvious. I smelled the whiskey on his breath as his lips ghosted over my bare shoulder, his hand smoothing over my thigh next to John’s. The jet was still going strong and I squirmed slightly as I felt like a cloud in the sky, a cloud simply wafting on the wind, drifting wherever I would be taken. And between John and Hab, I knew I’d be well taken care of.

 

Breaking the kiss with John, I turned to Hab and pulled him close, locking lips with him. It took a few minutes before I realized that he still had all his clothes on. The jet had slowed me down just enough to take a little while to process that fact, even though I had grabbed a handful of his shirt in order to pull him close. We parted ever so slightly as I murmured, “You’re a little overdressed, dontcha think?”

 

That sweet smile spread across his face. “Maybe a little. But I won’t stay that way for long.” With that, he sat up and shucked off his vest, pulling off his shirt and then kicking off his boots. I ran my fingers down his tanned skin as he pulled off his socks, and he shot me a grin over his shoulders, his straw-blond dreads shifting and catching the light filtering in from the other room. He turned back around and planted a kiss on my forehead before reaching over me and pulling John to him. I simply watched the two as they kissed deeply, open mouthed but precise, not sloppy, like every one of their movements was calculated. Not even the whiskey was enough to trip Hab up, though he was much more a social drunk than an alcoholic, rarely even imbibing at all, and never touching anything else. John and I, we were the druggies, but he didn’t begrudge us our vices. It worked for all of us, leaving more drugs to go between Hancock and I and a built in sober babysitter if we ever needed one. Not that we did that much, as John and I were experienced enough to handle our highs, but it was a comfort knowing he was usually pretty close.

 

The next minutes were filled with kisses, caresses, and the eventual complete removal of everyone’s clothes. The jet was starting to fade a little, but I was still flying high as Hancock’s textured fingers slid inside me. I moaned, my head thumping back on the mattress, especially when Hab slid a finger of his own inside me to join John’s. Fuck, but I was _dripping_ , coating their fingers as they moved them in sync with each other, a hint of what was to come. And I couldn’t wait, moaning and squirming as they worked me into a frenzy, and when Hab’s thumb swept over my clit, it was all over for. I clenched on their fingers hard as I came, waves of pleasure sweeping over me and making my drug-buzzed brain even lighter and fuzzier.

 

As I came down, I whimpered, feeling them pull away from me, but it wasn’t for long. Hab pulled me into his lap, letting me straddle him as he lined himself up, sheathing himself in one go. I laid my head on his shoulder as he leaned against the wall, adjusting to the fullness. His fingers carded through my shoulder-length red hair, already mussed from rolling around on the mattress with Hancock and made no better after the addition of Hab.

 

Speaking of, I soon felt John’s warm body at my back, his lips on my neck, and I leaned back on him, the high of the jet long worn off. Now it was only pleasure coursing through me, putting me in a delightful haze that made me want to live in it forever. I felt John’s deep, gravelly voice rumble through his chest as he asked, “Are you ready, sister?” I nodded, but that wasn’t good enough for the mayor. “Words, Rowena.”

 

“Yes,” I replied breathily, moaning as Hab leaned forward to nibble on my neck as John lined up his cock with my already occupied entrance. I could feel something slick on his fingers, undoubtedly whatever lube he’d had available that he’d grabbed while Hab had been penetrating me. I held my breath as he slowly worked himself in me alongside Hab, both of us remaining stock still as John did his thing. Once they were both fully seated inside me, we all just took a moment, adjusting and coming to terms with the tight squeeze before either of them started moving, neither of them wanting to get overstimulated and end their fun prematurely.

 

Once everyone had relaxed, we started moving. John first, establishing the pace, then Hab as he followed John’s lead, and then I rutted against both of them, going between kissing one or the other of them and lying my head on one of their shoulders. It was a tight fit, sure, but they made it work, and it felt incredible. I was full to bursting, and I could barely move as it was, but they supported me, letting me lean against them as we all moved in tandem with each other, one person picking up the slack from where another person simply couldn’t. It was what we were best at, in everything, whether sex or not. We were a team, and for better or for worse we stuck with each other. Especially the better.

 

It all seemed to just be a blur, several moments all melded into one. There was nothing else in that Old State House room, nothing but the three of us, and that was all that mattered. The world could have been falling down around us outside, but none of us would have cared. All that was important to us was self-contained on that mattress, the age old push and pull rhythm that had been guiding bodies for thousands and thousands of years, the oldest rhythm in the world. My thighs trembled around Hab’s as I gasped, so close to that age yet again, tears pricking my eyes as the sensations were almost overwhelming. Hab palmed my cheek and I looked him in the eye, his bright blues flashing with intensity. I cursed under my breath as I was tossed over the edge, everything condensing into one sensation as my orgasm swept through me. I vaguely heard the thump of Hab’s head as he let it fall back against the wall, his jaw noticeably clenching as he followed suit. John was the only one who held out longer, but it wasn’t that long before he grunted and then stilled, his teeth grazing my shoulder.

 

We simply stayed like that for a few minutes, my companions’ softening members slipping out of me and causing me to shudder. _Not it_ , I absently thought, considering the wet spot that was forming on the bed under me. John was the first of us to actually move, grabbing a towel and cleaning me off before he dabbed it on the wet spot underneath me, leaving it there to minimize the dampness for whoever would occupy it. I took that opportunity to hoist myself off of Hab’s lap and collapsed to his left, stretched out and hazy, enjoying the bliss as it still hovered over me. I didn’t notice whenever Hab finally shifted, but I hummed in contentment as I felt his arms encircle me, pulling me close. I opened my eyes to see John lie behind him, giving his shoulder a kiss before he settled his arm around him. Closing my eyes once more, I sighed happily as I slipped into a light doze. I would awaken from my nap wanting some chems - some mentats, as I would probably still be out of it - but for now I just enjoyed being in the presence of the two men I loved. Yes, _loved_. As much as I was loathe to utter the word, I think they got the drift, and I certainly did as well. We didn’t need to exchange such sentiments to understand what we all felt for each other, and what we felt was undeniable. From the moment I’d waltzed into the Third Rail, bumped into Hab and John, we had all sealed our fate. And even though we didn’t _say_ it, we knew … we knew none of us regretted a thing.


End file.
